Scattered Light
by IceMageNinjaTalia
Summary: A new Darkness is assending on the worlds but is stronger than anyone realizes. A mysterious organization keyblade wielder takes Lucy's heart, thinking her light can rid the darkness. Her light forges the path Natsu, Erza and Gray have to take. Their mission: Find Keyblade Wielders Stop the Darkness Save her Heart. But who are the two gray coats who have Lucy's heart! (Update soon)
1. Prologue: Shattered light

**Hey minna it's me! *avoids bullets and missles aiming for her head* calm down, I know I deserve that for not having updated in so long. I have been busy for a while and I thought I could win you guys back with this special story I came up with while I was away.**

 **I had been working on it in secret and trying to prefect it so it will be a great story for someone of the fan fiction world would want to read. I still don't have a title for it so it kinda makes it hard. I'm just gonna call it something stupid until someone gives me a better title to use before the second chapter or rather the first cause this might just be a prologue instead. So anyway…. ENJOY!**

 _ **Prologue: A shattered light**_

 _What's just a light, that's lost it's glow? Nothing more than a dim light in the darkness. The darkness, slowly spreading further. A glow of light flashes across the sky. A bright light so pure, no shadow of darkness within it. Could there be such a heart?_

 _It's vague and distant but I see a figure running towards it. A man with a striking odd shade of colored hair, waving his hand out towards the heart as if desperate to grasp it. Even from the distance I could see he was shouting something. What was he saying?_

 _Two others were behind him, a young woman and a male one of red hair and one of navy. They all looked out of place in this dark decending world. Of course, this world doesn't even exist…_

I woke with a start. Sweat pelted my face and caked my bangs on my forehead. I gasped with shock. _What was that…? A vision?_ I could only think as I sprang up, scaring my two companions who were both sound asleep.

"WHOA!" the two jumped up in startlement. I cringed when they ended up knocking into each other and just ended up in a heap on the floor again. While they were dazed I ran out of the spare bed room and walked through the castle towards the rather large throne room which is usually empty. Because it was nearly mid-morning it wasn't surprising to see that half the castle was awake and around.

"Hello?" I spoke up as I opened the door, revealing my friend Mickey. He turned towards me surprise framed his face rather well. I walked towards the King as I spoke up. "King Mickey, there's a situation about to start brewing. I saw a vision of some sorts." Mickey looked a bit skeptical but ushered me to sit down.

"What did you see?" The king didn't press but I didn't want to keep him waiting either. I tried to find the right words to say. "I was in a place shrowded in darkness, but there was this light, but not just any light. A light of a pure heart. And I saw three strangers chasing after the pure heart. They had looks of determination and yet it was mixed with struggle as if something had gone wrong for them to end up in that situation." The king nodded his head as he listened to my most messed up vision that I've never had.

"Sounds like someone sent you that vision with a purpose." The king got to his feet and dragged me to mine. He walked with me down to his equipment room which I only found out about recently in the few months. "Get set, Sora. This is your new Mission. Try and find the new source and who the new enemy is because I'm sure who ever is behind what occurs in that vision will come to bring about more darkness." I saluted the King, my glimmering blue eyes shine with pride. "Yes your majesty!"

 **And there you go! Prologue complete. And yes this is a Fairy Tail and Kingdom Hearts fanfiction sadly I don't think there will be any pairings in this for there will be too much going on to make any. I will try my hardest with this story I promise and you can also give me some help with this story as well so thanks so much XD**


	2. Chapter 1: A key?

**Hey Minna it's time for a new chapter! I know I barely got any reviews, I'm just glad I even got one! Thank you, Animewolfgirl22 for your review! Thank you for taking the time and finding my story and checking it out, it means a lot.**

 **As to answer your question "Will Lucy have a nobody?" Yes I'm thinking of giving her one actually but how she'll come into the story will be a difficult one to foresee at this moment since this story isn't even off the ground yet.**

 **I don't have a name for her yet BUT there will be one I gotta work and see how'll she'll look, what she'll be wearing when whoever encounters her. I do know this: She'll have a weapon, what that will be? I gotta be creative on that, I was thinking of a keyblade that is similar to something Lucy would wield.**

 **I gotta think of what it will look like if I go that way. I will distance the chapters mostly cause I posted the prologue last week and I want to get more reviews because I want to see what you guys, the readers, want to see happen. This story WILL be long though, just warning cause ya know Kingdom hearts is freaking long so I thought either make the story long or the chapters, and since I'm not good at making chapters over 4,000 words long sometimes, I think I'll stick with long story if I can stay with this unlike most of my tragiclly pre-ended stories.. hehe *dodges a barrage of bullets* Gomen… ^^' anyway, On to the story!**

 _ **Chapter 1: A Key…?**_

 **Lucy's POV**

 _I had my heart stolen. Not the way most girls dream of getting their hearts stolen. No, no, no, mine was stolen right OUT of me. And when that day happened, I had been asleep for a year. Now I'm finally waking up…_

 _ **The Previous year**_

" _Light can break through the darkness, but only the light of many can vanquish it…"_

I woke with a start, a small amount of sweat on my forehead which damped my bangs as I sat up in my bed. _'The same dream…? Why am I having this dream?'_ I thought as the sun barely broke through the curtains on my window next to my bed.

I've been having the same dream for ages now, that I can't even remember when they started. They come out of nowhere especially these thoughts that don't seem like my own. Luckily, this time Natsu wasn't in my bed to comfort me because he would badger and pester me until I told him what my dreams were containing. The last thing I need to have my best friend being stressed over is my lack of good sleep let alone the fact that it's a reacurring dream which in most cases could mean something bad.

I climb out of my pink covers and dash to my bathroom with my clothes for the day. I wore something a bit new cause I thought it was nice. I wore a lime green no strap shirt with a mid-thigh length black skirt and my ankle length dark green boots, that almost look leprachaunish. The fabric around on the ankle is lose but not bad with strings to be able to adjust the fabric. They could easily be tie-ons but they're slip ons.

I also decided to do a new hair do as well. A fish tail braid! That's definitely something new and cute. When I was finally finished getting dressed I gathered my items, my whip, my celestial keys, and the keys to my apartment.

I walk on the brick path along the river towards Fairy Tail. The early morning fishermen warned me about slipping like they usually do. I'm in a good mood today so I won't worry about falling.

I get back on the solid pathway and crossed the bridge. I look down at the water as my mind wanders a bit too far.

"No…not again.." My mind gets foggy again as I crash to my knees. Did I forget to mention the blackouts that happen to me since I've had these reacurring dreams? Yet another thing that Natsu doesn't know about.

A sharp image goes through my head. "Ah!" I cringed in surprise. The image was of a white room, nothing all around except a male in the room with a hood and scarf covering his face execpt for his eyes which are an ember red color. His hand is held out towards me, black gloves were on his hands. He wore a gray trench coat, pants and boots.

I cringed in pain again when the image vanished. My mind cleared as I stood up. _'Who was that….and what did he want from me…'_ I shook my head, picked up my fallen celestial keys and carried on towards Fairy tail.

…

As I walked in a chair almost flew out the door past me. "Not again…" I sigh in esaperation as I continue to walk towards the bar area, away from the thrown objects. Happy sat on the bar counter watching Elfman and Gray going at it like dogs once again like they did when I first showed up at Fairy Tail with Natsu ages ago.

"Hey, Happy. Where's Natsu at?" I was shocked not to see him in the middle of the fray like he usually is. Most days, he's the one who starts it!

"Ohayo, Lushie! Natsu is in a fight with Gajeel over there." Happy pointed to the farthest point in the guild back towards the basement. I shook my head. "He'll never change." I shrugged my shoulders and turned my attention to Mira.

"Mira, can I get my usual?" I asked, mostly since I had rushed out without eating at my house again. Mira, the beauty of Fairy Tail and one of it's strongest mages, looked up at me. "Sure Lucy, give me a second I have to finish these dishes." I nodded my ok and turned my attetion back to the idiotic males.

I noticed Levy's trying to break up Natsu and Gajeel's fight before it gets worse which makes me sigh more because ones those two start, it doesn't stop till Erza puts the hurting on everyone, even by making them piss on themselves by accident.

I sighed at her efforts as the boys finally seperated after Wendy pulled a 'Here comes Erza' card which always works especially on Natsu who would run even if it was a fake notion. Mira finally had finished the dishes and had wordlessly left a plate of eggs and toast beside me while I had been lost in my thoughts.

I turned back around to enjoy my food, as I think. _'What do all these things have to do with each other? First the reacurring dream, then the blackouts with vibrate images, then random thoughts like from earlier keep happening…What is going on with me?'_ my thoughts take a turn as I notice finally that Natsu is beside me just staring at me like a creeper.

' _If he wore green, then he could be mistaken for a creeper from minecraft'_ **(yes lucy knows minecraft! Girls play it too)** I give him a glance, my brown eyes meeting his onyx ones. "Nani, Natsu?" He doesn't say anything and neither do I cause I swear my eyes are playing tricks on me. I blink for a second and I see the male from the image in my head, standing in Natsu's place.

I nearly choke and fell off the bar stool. I blinked again and Natsu's staring at me with shock. "Luce, you ok? You look as if you saw a ghost." Natsu holds his hand out to me and once again his image is replaced with the male from the image I saw earlier. I quickly push his hand away and remain calm in my voice, trying to hid my panic which I can feel seeping through.

"N-no! i-I'm ok, Natsu. Just thought I saw a spider. Hehe." I tried to make an effort to laugh of my tension which obviously works on an idiot like Natsu. Sorry Natsu but until I can figure out what's going on, I have to lie.

Natsu's mouth shapped an 'o' but he just nods instead of asking anything else. I quickly whipe the panicky sweat from my forehead as I stood up, my skirt wrinkling a bit from where I fell off the stool. Gray comes to join our little twosome. Oh god, did I really thought that? Creepy. "You two ok?" Gray says casually, his shirt obviously missing yet again. "We're good, Snow ass, now go put a shirt on!" Natsu threw a mug at him but Gray was smart enough to not be too close to Natsu and jumped back 2 steps.

"What did you say, Flametard?!" Gray grabbed him in a headlock and started to give him a nuggy messing up his pink locks further. "Stripper, you asshole!" Natsu swings his arms wildly but Gray was smart once again to pin him and continue his onslaught of a nuggy before letting him go into a wall.

Natsu slammed into the wall, his head spinning. I laughed a bit when Natsu tackled Gray to the ground, giving the black/navy haired mage a nuggy twice as hard. "Ow! What the fuck, Flameass your not even doing it right!? Your digging ur knuckles in, that's not how it works!" Gray keeps trying to pry the fire mage's hands from his poor hair.

I laughed even harder as I fell out of my stool with a yelp and continued to laugh more. I laughed a bit longer but my head felt a sharp pain again as my vision swimmed and my head foggy. _'Not now! It's too soon..!'_ I only thought as three images entered my mind.

" _You are the key to everything... a light that will lead the way to everything."_

One was of me backed away from the male from the image earlier, his hand held out to me once again, but the scenery was of Magnolia park during the twilight hours. The second image hit me the hardest. It was another angle of the scene from before but this time only of the male, who's right hand contained….a key-like weapon…? It was a key but the size was ridiculously bigger than anything I've ever seen. The hilt, which was the start of the key was a gold color, the shaft which was, I guess the blade end of the weapon, was silver.

The last one was at an angle again, this time with the male pointing the key-like blade at me and me frozen in shock, I couldn't tell since the angle wasn't facing my way. The fogginess vanished again and I blinked my eyes clear. I noticed both Gray and Natsu were hovering over me.

"Love Rival…" I could hear Juvia say somewhere behind them but it didn't sound angry like it normally would be but had concern. Levy's face broke through the crowd of at least 5 guild members. "Lu-chan, you alright?" I give everyone a reassuring smile and nod my head. "Uh huh." I mumble as I get to my feet.

I look around and finally realized: most of the guild was empty! "Ehhh? Where is everyone?" I barked with pure surprise. Wasn't it still afternoon? According not to the sky cause it was almost twilight. "H-how long was I out?" I asked in a shaky voice, afraid to know the answer.

Natsu gazes at me. "You were out for 3 hours. Wendy couldn't figure out what was wrong with you." Gray's dark eyes meet mine, I saw that everyone had a worried expression. _'what's happening to me…? Why is this happening? I need answers..'_ The image of the ember eyed male appeared in my head again. _'Maybe, he can answer my questions.'_ I take Gray's hand as he helped me up from the ground. I waved them off. "Minna, I'm ok!" I give them a cheerful smile. Erza, Juvia, Gray, and Natsu didn't look as assured as Wendy, Happy and Gajeel.

"If you say so, Bunny girl." Gajeel gruffed as he walked towards the guild doors, Lily, and a still unsure Levy follow after him. "Bye, Lu-chan. Please be more careful." The bluenette paused to say then dashed after the black haired mage and his cat.

Erza pulled out what looked like the keys to the guild. "Master told me to lock up so you guys get going." Wendy was the first to comply as the young mage headed home with her cat, Charla. Gray and Juvia both give me a worried look before going their own way. I waved bye to them as I turn my attention to Natsu, who was pouting in my direction. I sweat dropped when I also saw Happy pouting as well, both asking or rather begging a silent question.

"Sorry, Natsu. You can't tonight." I ruffed his hair and gave him a big smile. "I need my space too, remember?" Natsu's pout turned vicious not even letting up. I gave him an annoyed look which made him stop his pouting instantly. "G-gomen." He murmured as he looks down at his feet.

I sighed and tilt my head to get a better look at him. He gives me a faint smile as I give him one back. "C'mon, Natsu! Cheer up. I promise we'll do something together tomorrow, okay?" I held my hand out to him for him to shake. He looks at my hand, takes it and then tugs me into a hug.

"Huh?" My eyes widen in surprise once more but I melt into his warmth and hug him back. "It's a promise then, Luce! And I'm gonna hold you to it!" I laugh into his shoulder as he let me go.

"I will keep my promise!" i waved bye to him and Happy as I walk off towards the park. The walk was a quiet one since the streets were almost empty besides the local bars and last minute sales at closing stores.

The park was even empty, no birds, no squirrels not even people. "Huh." I sat down on the bench beside the biggest tree in Magnolia, and begin to ponder. _'Maybe I'm going crazy. That could only explain my problem.'_

The wind starts to blow which knocks me out of my thoughts. I feel like I'm being watched. I turn my head slightly and saw the male with ember red eyes. The scarf covered a lot of his face, while the hood cameoed his hair, making the color and length impossible to guess. His hand which I knew had the same black gloves as from the mental picture. The trench coat he wore blows in the wind.

I got to my feet, my gaze never leaving him. The wind blew harder, tangling up my fish braid and making some of my hair whip against my face. Even with the wind blowing his hoodie remained in the same position covering his head.

"Who are you?" I asked when the wind finally died down. The male didn't move, yet he didn't have to, to strike me with chills. "Why is it that I've seen images of you in my mind?" the male made what sounded like a chuckle.

"Seen me before we've even met." His voice sounded strangely familiar. Deep and yet a hint of childness. "How touching." His voice dropped into something of a blank tone.

"You seem to know what's going on with my head don't you?" I stare him down, no emotion in my voice except conviction. I cross my arms over my chest. He chuckled once more before he relaxed into an emotionless soul.

"I know that your dream has been trying to warn you. If you had even thought to realize and look deeper into your dream, you wouldn't be here right now. Someone foretold that your life would be in danger." The male raised his left hand towards me. Oddly the sky had gotten darker. I glance up in shock. "What's happening?!" I screamed at the male who was in the same state of shock he was in.

"The darkness is here already?!" The male summoned the key weapon in a flash of bright light. I stare at him, the images coming true. I step back 2 steps, fearful of what he will do with the item.

The male looks me over. "Your light can save the worlds from the new darkness!" He held the key with both hands. The skies grew darker as darkness swallowed almost everything until you could barely see anything.

"This won't be the end of me!" My keys shine brightly as did my magic, wrapping me in light. The light my magic created breaks through the darkness surrounding me and the male.

The male looks awe inspired towards me and my newfound light. The male's grip tighened on the key. "Your light will save us.." he charged towards me the key blade end of it forming a small ball of light at the end of it as it blasted a small ray of light towards my heart.

 _What?_ My eyes widen in shock. My chest feels hollow as a big ray of light pours from my chest along with a ball of light. "Na-stu…" My body fell backwards and landed on the ground. My vision is cloudy like film and my breathing is even slower.

I see the male hover over me holding the ball of bright light that was my heart. The difference was his hood and scarf were off his face, revealing a face that I never could forget.

His hair was a dark almost black red, while being 5 inches passed his shoulder; his eyes are now more like wildfires than embers and his mouth is formed into a reassured smile. "You'll wake up one day…" My mind fell away and I was already falling before my eyes even closed….

" _Your light will create the path. The new wielder will carve the path and create a new destiny."_

 **And that was the first chapter the beginning of a new journey! Sorry it took so long, I had to rewrite how the story was gonna go and make it even better, I like this rewritten one better cause it had more thought than the original.**

 **And yes you guys just saw a new wielder. His identity will be revealed later (unless someone's able to guess who he is or what he is rather) I hope this chapter gets some reviews cause I honestly want to know what you guys think of this chapter cause the next one is gonna be a bit longer mostly how Natsu reacts to the darkness covering Magnolia. A forewarning No Fiore won't be swallowed by the darkness like most worlds in the kingdom hearts realm do. It will be covered in shadow but not where the world would fall to it.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Scattered light and I will see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
